


Always, Every Time

by Indigo_WarPhish



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_WarPhish/pseuds/Indigo_WarPhish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk is constantly compelled to see a criminal in a glass box..</p>
<p>One-time use only story, for my darling morsel, inspired by true-ish implications.<br/><3</p>
<p>Required functional matter:<br/>**I do not own the characters in my work. They are property of a large multi-trillion industry.<br/>**Steamy male/male sex<br/>**Lots of biting<br/>**Random dash of fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always, Every Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astral_alien8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astral_alien8/gifts).



It was a rush every time, like attempting to pull the whiskers on an angry sehlat.  
  
His heart pounds frantically in his ribcage, and Jim takes a slow breath to still his pulse.  
 _Every. Time._  
  
As Kirk approaches the clear surface, Khan follows him only with his eyes, the frosty blue standing out on the Augment’s pale face. He watches him punch in a code, the same code as always, and the glass flickers, disappears, and is gone.  
It would be easy to access the panel, and _especially_ too easy to find the shield’s weak points, but Khan just waits. His captain lets him out every night, at the same time, and there is no need to waste the energy.  
  
Khan has a kink for bruising and biting, leaving marks for his personal satisfaction. He would know that they were there, pleased in knowing that hidden under the brilliant gold blouse, rusty purple scuffs decorate the captain’s body like so many small trophies.  
 _His_ captain, the marks say.  
  
Khan bites his captain’s ear, breathing heavily as he attempts to grind the younger male into his bed. Jim is on his stomach, just the way he likes, feeling the heavy weight of the Augment behind him. His cock is trapped underneath him, rubbing against the twisted mess of sheets and leaks hotly on his belly. Khan gets in deeper this way, he insists, and the Augment usually complies, impaling him with each thrust. Despite how many times they have done this, Kirk is always tight, always perfect.  
Jim hisses as he feels Khan pull out smoothly, fucking him with the head of his cock. Khan grips the sides of his hips, squeezing his ass cheeks together, making Jim impossibly tighter. His captain moans deeply into a pillow as to not disturb his neighbor; they chose Jim’s cabin this time, and Spock’s quarters is next door.  
  
As Jim gasps for air, Khan grabs a fistful of his hair, craning his neck farther back. He kisses there at first, admiring the older fading marks, then bites, earning a whimper from his captain. He must always keep the marks current.  
“Mine,” he hisses in Jim’s ear. His captain nods weakly and Khan grips the locks tighter. He did not feel completely convinced. Khan pounds roughly into him, his hips slapping noisily against Jim’s ass, demanding a proper response.  
Through euphoric moans, Jim gives his reply, the same one as usual.  
“Yes, Khan, _yes_! _Yours_! All yours!”  
The Augment grins and rewards his captain. He lets go of his hair, letting Jim’s head drop back onto the pillow and braces his arms on each side of the blonde male’s shoulders. His dark hair hangs in his face as he moves, reveling in the sensation of his captain squeezing around his cock. Jim meets his thrusts greedily, and whines each time the Augment grazes his prostate. He arches his back, sinking his teeth in the captain’s shoulder and nipping at his ears, neck and any reachable places that were unmarked.  
He hated it when he did not receive any praise for his efforts, and bit harder to get some well-deserved credit.  
His captain is a good boy, and does what Khan wants, every time.

“So fucking _big_ , Khan..”  
“Fuck me harder, _yes_ , like that, oh God!”  
“ _Please_ cum deep inside me, Khan..”  
  
Khan moans deeply in the crook of Jim’s shoulder as he comes, pounding harder as milks out every last bit. Jim wails inaudibly into his pillow, feeling the Augment fill him to the brim. Khan wants to set it deeply inside his captain’s body so that not even McCoy would discover anything on his next physical.  
Physicals are tomorrow at 0800, the doctor had said, in his grumpy attitude.  
Khan chuckles darkly, and nips once again at Jim’s ear. Panting heavily, he gives a few last thrusts and pulls out slowly so that Kirk hisses with each extracted inch.  
“Oh, so, _so_ good, my captain,” Khan sighs. His breath dances on Kirk’s skin, leaving goosebumps on the exposed flesh.  
Jim is panting, feeling boneless and his heart is pounding in his ribcage. While he is weak, the superhuman could kill him easily, he thinks. He is nervous as the male’s breath slows, wondering if this would be the night he is bored of him, deciding it would be best to move on to someone else.  
Instead of feeling hands at his throat, waiting for the powerful hands to snap his neck, gentle kisses trail on his back, making him automatically arch up to meet the smooth lips.  
The bed shifts, and Khan’s warm, heavy body is next to his, pulling him in a crushing grip like every night before, and Kirk feels his embrace slacken as he drifts off.  
  
Not that Jim can ever see it, but Khan smirks contentedly as he holds his captain, knowing that he would always return for him each night, every time.  
  



End file.
